The Princess and the Guard
by Hinata6
Summary: Being the daughter of a powerful Lord of Japan has it's ups and downs, but if it's one thing Hinata Hyuuga doesn't like is being pampered. For once she would like to be treated like a normal person. And that's when she met him...
1. Chapter x1

**Author Note: **I hope everyone enjoys this story. It is very short, with only five chapters completed. This is a RenjiHina story that I wrote for spoiledpuppy/spoilmaniac—an author on here and someone from deviantART. This story is already posted on my dA account, but I have yet to add it on here.

On a side note, if you happen to read this Love Tifa, I plan on writing a gift fic for you, but it may be a bit late. I hope that would be okay. ^^;

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hinata-hime, the Lord is requesting your presences in the main hall." A soft voice spoke from the other side of the sliding door.

The Hyuuga princess shifted, tilting her head to the side. "Th-Thank you. I'm coming out now." Sliding the paper door, Hinata turned her attention down to the male kneeling down in front of her. By being the eldest daughter of a well-known, powerful Lord of Japan, she is treated with the utmost respect. For all of her life, Hinata has grown tired of being pampered by her father's servants. Just for once she would like to be treated like everyone else, instead of being held on top of a pedestal.

"Hanataro-kun, you don't have to kneel in my presence." Hinata sighed.

The black haired male kept his head down, not giving the princess any eye contact. "B-But Hinata-hime, it's a custom to be benevolent and respectful towards the princess. For if I were to be disrespectful in any way the Lord would certainly punish me and—" he was cut short from his speech as Hinata cupped his face, lifting his head.

"Hanataro-kun, it's alright. You worry too much." Hinata smiled reassuringly.

His blue eyes widened. Becoming nervous from the contact, the shorter male stumbled back, blushing darkly. "A-Ah, I should get-get going now!" Hanataro quickly disappeared down the hall.

Hanataro Yamada has been a servant within the Hyuuga palace for six months so far. He is rather clumsy and easily fooled. Nevertheless, the male is a very thoughtful and helpful towards others. Hinata grew rather fond of the male, often defending him since he is prone to bullying from other servants and guards of the palace.

Shaking her head, the woman quickly rushed to the main room. If she's late her father will be none too happy. Finally arriving, she slowed her pace and straightened out her lavender, flower printed kimono. All eyes were on her. Her father's eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"You're late." He frowned.

"Please forgive my tardiness, father." Hinata bowed, entering the room. Taking a seat down next to her cousin Neji Hyuuga, the female looked around. It is this moment she noticed that there are a few people having dinner with her family than usual tonight. Her eyes narrowed curiously at the unknown faces, especially the one wearing the dark blue mask covering half of his face.

Taking notice Hiashi spoke. "Hinata, this is Lord Kisuke Urahara from Karakura and Lord Kakashi Hatake from Konoha. They will be joining us tonight for our feast." He introduced his daughter to the men.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hinata Hyuuga." She greeted both males.

The male with the messy light-blond pale hair smiled. "The pleasure it all mine, princess Hinata. I'm Kisuke Urahara and this here beside me is Kakashi." Kisuke made a small motion with his hand towards the silver haired male sitting beside him. This Kakashi male hair looked as if he defied gravity. It's quite the unusual style.

Kakashi nodded politely. "Hello."

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Lord Kisuke and Kakashi are here on regards of our countries. We are forming a treaty of becoming allies." He explained.

Hinata nodded. Karakura and Konoha are very powerful countries. It's a good idea of forming an alliance with them. Hopefully nothing will go wrong, like the first ally their country had a year prior to this day. Hueco Mundo. Hinata would never forget the Lord of that country. He betrayed her father by attempting to kidnap her. Lord Sousuke Aizen of Hueco Mundo, that man is now dead thanks to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, her father's highly skilled assassins.

Sighing taking her final sip of her green tea, Hinata sat it down on the wooden table. During the most of the dinner Hanabi hadn't spoken very much, which is quite odd. The seven-year old female can be quite the talkative girl during dinner. "May I be excused, father?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, may I also be excused?" Neji asked, wiping his mouth with the white napkin.

His white eyes focused on her, waving his hand dismissively. "You may," snapping his fingers, Hiashi pointed to Neji and Hinata's plates. "Rin please take care of their plates."

The male nodded. "Yes-yes, sir, right away my Lord," he scurried to retreat the white glass plates.

Neji and Hinata nodded to Kisuke and Kakashi. "It was nice meeting you two." Neji and Hinata spoke in unison.

Urahara chuckled, waving his fan. "Likewise, Hinata-hime and sir Neji," he smiled turning to Hiashi. "You have such an adorable daughter, Lord Hyuuga."

Hinata blushed from embarrassment. Unable to risk Hinata fainting in front of the important men, Neji grabbed his cousin and dragged her out of the room.

Kakashi frowned, elbowing his friend on the arm. "Shut it, Kisuke." His black eyes turned to Hiashi laughing nervously. "Forgive Kisuke, he didn't mean it." As if realizing what he said, the masked male shook his head. "U-Uh, it's not that she isn't attractive because she is! She is more than stunning. You daughter reminds me of the woman from Icha Icha Paradise novel, since she has big…err…wait, that didn't come out right!" He gulped at Hiashi's hardened, annoyed expression. "I was merely saying that Kisuke should mind his manners." Kakashi coughed, clearing his throat scratching the back of his head, wishing he hadn't said anything at all.

Kisuke shook his head in shame. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you really know how to set up an apology Kakashi." He whispered.

"Shut-up Kisuke," he growled, turning red from irritation and embarrassment.

Hanabi, who hadn't uttered a single word, stared blankly at the two men. "Are you two perverts?"

-x-x-x-x-

Neji eyed Hinata, noticing her distant expression. Frowning slightly, the male spoke. "You look as if you have something on your mind. Is there anything you want to talk about, Hinata-sama?" Neji inquired.

Hinata pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "Neji-niisan, how many times have I asked you not to call me that? We're family. You're like my brother. Therefore you shouldn't call me that."

Neji's expression remained impassive. "Forgive me. It won't happen again."

The female sighed. For the most part he could lighten up, but Neji has always been cold and distant towards everyone. There was a time he was different. He had been a sweet, playful, caring and adorably cute. Back then, Neji had been her best friend. But after the death of his father, Neji soon changed and hasn't reverted back to his older personality. Turning her attention back to the taller male, Hinata smiled lopsidedly. "It's okay. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit the pond."

"Very well, Hinata-sa—I mean Hinata." Neji corrected himself.

Parting her ways from him, Hinata wandered throughout the palace until she reached outside. Her lavender eyes landed on the pond. There were four large koi fish swimming amongst other smaller fish. "So beautiful," she whispered in awe.

"I'm surprised the princess is interested in this type of thing." A gruff voice spoke in amusement.

Hinata turned around to see a tall male. His bright red hair was something she had never seen before. It would be easy to pick him out of any crowd. "Pardon me, but who are you?" Hinata tilted her head.

The man grunted. "I guess your old man hadn't told you about the new guard. I'm Renji Abarai. I used to guard Kisuke Urahara, but as part of the treaty or whatever, I was gift to your old man since I'm one of the best guards in Karakura." His brown eyes stared down at the smaller frame. "You know…you don't seem as spoiled as other princesses I've seen." He leaned forward, eyeing Hinata curiously.

She took a few steps away. "Err…it's nice to meet you Abarai-san."

Renji frowned. "Don't bother with the formalities with me princess. Call me Renji." A wide smile spread across his face.

"Re-Renji-san…" She spoke slowly, trying out the name.

"Uh, I said without the formalities, but whatever." He sighed. Taking a step closer, he stared down at the pond. "So, you're into fish, huh?" Renji asked.

Hinata smiled. "The koi fish are my favorite. They're so pretty. My mother loved them…" Hinata said sadly. Her eyes narrowed in sorrow.

Renji remained silent. He had heard what happened to Hiashi's wife. The woman was murdered by Sousuke Aizen, when she tried to rescue her daughter on her own. It had been the news heard around the world. For someone who grew up without a mother, he couldn't relate to the feeling of a loss such as that. But seeing the look in her eyes, Renji could only imagine the remorse she must have went through at her death. "I'm sorry for your lost." He condoned.

"It's okay." She turned to face him, smiling brightly.

The flaming red head took a few steps back, in awe by her smile. "Uh, yeah..." He turned away, coughing awkwardly.

"Hey! New guy! No one is allowed to speak to the princess on such a friendly manner. Have you forgotten your place?" A loud voice snapped.

Renji and Hinata turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke approaching them. Hinata sighed. Those two took their jobs rather seriously. And a bit too serious if you ask her. The guards were assigned as Hinata's personal body guards. She had known both males for quite some years now. They have become somewhat like brothers to her over the years.

Naruto is the overly confident—and sometimes obnoxious—, but yet sweet and caring guard.

Sasuke is the stoic and inferior complexity guard, who rarely shows any emotion towards anyone, with the exception of the princess and Naruto.

Renji scratched the back of his head. "I haven't forgotten anything. Geez, I definitely don't need some punk nose kids reprimanding me." He growled.

Naruto rolled up his sleeve. "Why I ought to—"

Sasuke placed his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Calm your nerves Naruto. There are better ways of handling things." His black eyes landed on Renji. "What this idiot is trying to say is that we guards aren't allowed to speak to Hinata-hime with such formality. I'm not sure how it was in your district, but here that isn't allowed." He said dryly.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, please this isn't necessary. Renji-san and I were merely discussing the koi fish." Hinata explained.

"But Hinata-chan," Naruto whined. "This guy—OW!" Naruto snapped his head in Sasuke's direction. "What in the hell did you hit me for, bastard?" He yelled, holding his now sore head.

"Do not whine to the princess. Forgive us, Hinata-hime. We'll take our leave now." He roughly grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar. "Come on, dummy."

Naruto cried. "Hinata-chan." he called, reaching out his arms to Hinata as he was being dragged away.

Once the duo was gone, Renji's brow raised. "Those two are…interesting, especially the blond."

Hinata giggled. "They are both my childhood friends and take their guarding duties quite seriously. You'll have to excuse them." She turned away from the pond, looking up at the sky. The moon now shined brightly down upon the earth, creating a lovely lighting for the surrounding area.

"I see. I figured much by the way you address them. Well I really should be getting back to my post. I can't afford to be fired on the first day on the job. I wouldn't be able to get to see the cute princess anymore. Nice meeting you, Hinata." He winked, turning away.

Hinata watched until she could no longer see him. He's a rather different guard unlike the rest. He treated her like a normal citizen. Maybe things around here would be different with him around.


	2. Chapter x2

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I will try to update all of my stories soon, especially Spectacular Act and Whispers in the Dark. I hope you can enjoy this chapter! :3

x-x-x-x

A bitter expression sketched its way onto the tan features of Naruto Uzumaki. His lip turned up in irritation. "I really can't stand that guy." He muttered ominously. Naruto's cerulean eyes narrowed in contempt.

"How many times are you going to say that? That's your tenth time." Sasuke glared.

Naruto huffed. "And I'll continue saying it! Just look at him, leaning against the wall, looking all cool-like. I can't—"

"You can't stand him." Sasuke finished for him. "I get it. And quite frankly I'm getting tired of hearing it. So what if he's close to the princess. He's not harming her. So shut up about it already." He snapped.

The blond pouted, deciding to ignore the Uchiha. His blue eyes observed Renji closely until he turned away.

-x-x-x-

"Renji Abarai, you are wanted in the Lord's quarters."

Renji turned, giving a curt nod to the older man. "I'm on my way now." He said.

It's been two months since he has started his job. In addition, it has been two rough months. The younger guards Naruto and Sasuke have been following him around every day. As aggravating as it to be followed, Renji tried his best to ignore it. But that changed when he caught the blond one following him to the bathroom. Not only did this anger him, but crept him out as well. Renji shivered in disgust. "Perverted weirdo…" He muttered.

Turning down the corridors, Renji stopped as he spotted Hinata conversing with Hanataro. The nervous male was quite comical. From what he heard from the other guards, Hanataro was fun to tease. He couldn't help but to smirk as he watched the awkward male trip over his foot. "Clumsy dummy," he mumbled. His brown eyes focused on the woman helping Hanataro to his feet. He couldn't help but to observe her from afar.

"Have a thing for the princess, do ya'?" A voice whispered in amusement.

Renji jumped. "Wh-What?"

The blond woman smirked. "I know you aren't deaf. She is rather pretty isn't she?"

"Tch, I wouldn't know. Excuse me, but the Lord has requested for me and I'm already late." He pushed past the shorter female, ignoring her sly smile. Approaching the headquarters, Renji looked over his shoulder to see the same woman. "I see you've become a stalker now." He hissed.

She shrugged. "I'm merely curious of you. By the way, I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata's best friend." Her blue eyes stared at Renji, shining brightly. "I've heard about you from Hinata. She has really taken a liking to you." Ino teased. Her long blond hair swayed as she walked beside him. Though she already had someone she is interested in, Ino couldn't help but to notice how attractive Renji is. A blush adorns her fair skinned cheeks.

"H-How do you know something like that?" Renji stuttered.

"Well I am her best friend. She tells me everything. You better get going before Hiashi-sama punishes you." Ino walked away, waving her hand in the air. "See you later, red pineapple."

Renji's brow twitched in annoyance. Shaking his head, he straightened his posture. "My Lord, I am here as you requested. Forgive my lateness." He spoke clearly to the paper thin sliding door.

"You may enter."

He slide the door opened, bowing immediately as he entered. "My Lord," he said respectfully.

Hiashi nodded. "From my understanding, you are very skillful in martial arts. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, I am. I've practiced for most of my life training in the art." Renji confirmed.

"I see…" Hiashi took a sip from his tea cup. "My daughter wants to go into town to buy a few things. I want you to be her escort. Please make sure nothing happens. There are criminals out there who would do anything to try to harm her. She is worth a lot of money. If anything happens to my daughter, you will be punished severely." He spoke gravely.

"Yes sir, I will give my life to protect the princess." Renji said.

"Very well, you are excused now. Hinata is waiting for you at the front gate."

-x-x-x-

Hinata sighed. Lifting her head up gazing at the clear blue sky, she waited silently for the assigned guard. Hopefully her father chose someone she is familiar with. There have been times her father assigned guards to escort her that she wasn't acquainted with, which led to awkwardness.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

That gruff voice, Hinata would know it from anywhere. Smiling politely, Hinata shook her head. "No, I just arrived only moments ago." The two passed through the large gates in silence. "I wouldn't have expected you to escort me." She said.

Renji raised his brow. "Oh? Did I disappoint you by showing up?"

She shook her head. "N-No! That's not what I meant. It's just that my father normally chooses someone who I don't associate with."

"Ah, I'm glad he chose me. It gives me a chance to hang out with you alone without your annoying friends spying on us." He grinned.

Hinata smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about them. They don't mean to be so…"

"Annoying? Nah, I've grown used to it now. But that blond one is strange. I don't know how you can stand him." He shoved his hands into his pockets, frowning at the thought of Naruto.

Hinata chuckled. "If you grow up with someone like him, you get used to it."

"I suppose you're right." Renji shrugged. Eyeing their surrounds, he couldn't help but to notice all of the attention Hinata is receiving. If he weren't walking beside her, surely a mop would have crowded around the princess. Luckily Renji is here to protect her. Turning his focus down, Hinata seemed to be ignoring the stares. Maybe she's used to it.

Suddenly a group of kids approached them, staring up at Hinata with a gleam in their tiny eyes. Just as Renji was getting ready to shoo them away, one of them spoke.

"Are you really the princess?" The small girl asked. Her short brown hair is pulled in a low ponytail. Her clothes her dirty and appear to be baggy on her body. The other children are the same. They are most likely homeless.

Hinata knelt down in front of the tan girl. "Yes I am. And who might you be?" She asked kindly.

"I'm Mai!" She shouted cheerfully.

"And I'm Sousuke, princess Hinata." The other boy voiced cheerfully.

The tallest—and most likely the oldest—of the group pointed to himself and spoke. "I'm Haru. Mai and Sousuke are my siblings. They really admire you. We've heard many good things about you." He chimed.

Hinata smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm glad to hear that." Her eyes glossed in sadness. The poverty outside the palace is really bad, especially for the children. There are hundreds of abandoned children running around throughout town. It breaks her heart to see them. Most of the time the homeless children break into a life of crime to protect themselves or even worst…die from hunger.

"It's nice to meet you too princess!" Mai and Sousuke grinned, showing their missing teeth.

The princess reached into her obi pulling out a bag. Opening the bag, she stared at the gold coins inside thoughtfully. The money was really to go towards a gift for Naruto's birthday. It's the only reason she wanted to go into town, to buy him a gift. Hinata grabbed Haru's hands, placing the bag into her palms. "Here, you can use this to buy some food and clothes for you and your younger siblings. Please accept it as a gift."

Renji's eyes widened. "U-Um, are you sure you wanna' do that?"

Hinata nodded. "Of course I'm sure."

The children's eyes glimmered in awe, tears in the corner of their eyes. "Th-Thank you so much, princess! We'll never forget this. We'll be forever in your debt." Haru bowed.

"Don't worry about that. Just keep it safe and hidden. You three have a nice day." Hinata stood to her feet, waving at the three and she and Renji passed them. Once they were out of ear reach Hinata tilted her head. "What's wrong?" She asked Renji innocently.

He blushed. "W-Well, I didn't think you were so selfless. Those kids could have been scamming you. You know, pretending to be poor." Renji stated.

"I highly doubt they were. But if so, it wouldn't upset me. These lands here are stricken with destitution. It saddens me. I live the life of luxury, while others have to suffer. I'd do anything to help if I can." She said, her eyes appeared distant and thoughtful.

Renji smiled warmly. "You never cease to surprise me. I really admire you."

Hinata blushed, looking away. "It's really nothing…"

"It's something wonderful, is what it is. So what's this place I'm escorting you to?" He looked around the vicinity.

"Since I've given my money to those children, I suppose back to the palace now." She sighed.

Renji groaned. He was hoping to spend more alone time with her. There is no way he is going to go back now into that stuffy and strict place now. Leaning down, he smiled suggestively at Hinata. "Instead of going back, how about we hang out?"

"E-Eh?" Hinata stared.

"Come on, we'll have fun. Besides, I know you want to get out of that place just as much as I do. Don't you get bored being in the palace all day? I bet you rarely get to cut loose and have fun." He said.

Hinata bit her lip. She knew that it was true. After all, being pampered throughout the day isn't at all comforting like someone would imagine it to be. To get away, even if it were just for a few minutes, this would be her chance to feel…normal. Twiddling her index fingers, she smiled shyly. "S-Sure, I suppose it would be alright."

Renji grinned. "For a minute there, I didn't think you would agree. Shall we go, milady?" He extended his hand towards her.

She hesitantly accepted his hand. His hand is exceptionally smoother than what she had expected. A blush crept across her cheeks, turning her head away from the male. Though it's not her first time holding hands with the opposite gender, it is her first time feeling this flustered at the contact. Renji is just as she had expected. He's different. For the past two months her life turned upside down at his arrival. She found herself happy to have lunch with him every day and to gaze at the stars at night. Renji has become her friend. But not only that, she found herself falling for him. And she's falling hard.

Her lavender eyes trailed to Renji. He appeared to be scouting the area for safe measures. You'll never know if a mugger would decide to make an appearance while the princess is around.

"Hey, look a dango vender. Would you like some?" Renji asked.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Dango? I've heard of those from Naruto-kun before. But I've never had one before." She said thoughtfully.

Renji's eyes widened. "What? You've never had a dango before? This is the craziest thing I've ever heard! You've gotta' try one." He dragged her towards the stand. "Trust me, you'll love them. They're really sweet and tasty!" He grinned.

She couldn't help but to giggle at his tone. He sounded like an excited child.

As they both reached the stand, Renji paid for two dango's, handing one to Hinata, keeping the other for himself. His hazel eyes paid close attention to her curious expression. "Well go on and taste it. It's not gonna' bite you know." He chuckled.

Hinata blushed from embarrassment. Nodding, she took a bite. Her hues widened at the sweet taste. "Mm, this re-really is good!" She exclaimed.

Renji smirked knowingly. "See, I told you that they're good."

"Hey, there is the princess."

"So the rumors are true…she's secretly dating the palace guards."

"She's always seen with a different man."

"What a disgrace. Surely her father must be disappointed in her."

"I knew she was just playing the innocent role. She's nothing but a common whore."

Hinata flinched. Generally she is well-liked by the townsmen, but there are some who despise her. It hurt her to know that this is what they really think of her.

The red haired male trembled in rage. "How dare you people speak down on the princess like this! She's is the most respected woman in this country. Not only that, she's kind, generous, loving and caring. Just imagine if Lord Hyuuga were to hear this. He'll have all of your heads removed. "Renji smirked pleasingly at the reactions he received. "But it's not Lord Hyuuga you'll have to worry about. I'm far much scarier than that old man." He chuckled darkly, cracking his knuckles. "Now apologize to the princess!"

"Please accept our deepest apology princess." The group said in unison, quickly running away.

"Tch, annoying idiots," Renji grunted.

Hinata stared in awe. "Y-You didn't have to do that Renji…"

"I wanted to. People like that disgust me. Besides I didn't stick up for you just because you're the princes…" Renji leaned forward, his hues glued to Hinata's, a warm smile gracing his features, "I did it because you're my friend." He said.

Hinata blushed at the closeness. "Th-Thank you, Renji."

Renji smirked. "It's nothing. Come with me, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where are we going?" Hinata sputtered, as Renji pulled her through the crowd.

He looked over his shoulder, winking. "It's a surprise."

-x-x-x-

The princess eyes widened. "It's…beautiful…" She gaped. The two were surrounded by a bed floor filled white lilies. It's absolutely magnificent sight. If it's one thing Hinata loves, its flowers. Her lavender irises glimmered, admiring all of the stunning plants.

Renji smiled, rubbing his chin. "I knew you'd like it. I spotted it on my way to your country with Kisuke"

"Thank you for bringing me here, Renji." She smiled shyly.

"It's nothing I wouldn't do for the princess." He blushed, coughing lightly. Renji couldn't help but to watch Hinata. Her beauty is like none other. For months he has been watching Hinata, all the while being teased for his crush on her by other guards. But Renji didn't care. He has fallen for the girl…and he has fallen hard. Her lips look so tempting. Just one kiss…just one…

"Renji, what are you doing?" Hinata asked alarmed.

Renji snapped out of his daze, realizing he was nearly inches away from her face. What was he doing? Had he been in a deep trance that he didn't realize what he was doing? Clearing his throat, he looked away. "Sorry, I thought you had something on your face." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's okay."

"We should really be heading back now. Come on." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he turned away. A frown embedded on his face. He really doesn't want to go through that again. He needs self-restraint when it comes to the innocent princess. The feel of a delicate finger linking with his own, caused the male to look down. There was a dark blush on her pale features. She's a shy girl, so there is no doubt it took all of her might just to do this.

Squeezing his pinky against hers, Renji offered her a soft smile. One day he'll have to work up the courage to finally confess to her.


	3. Chapter x3

Cerulean eyes gleamed brightly. "Don't they look so cute together?" She sighed dreamily. The blond sat between the brooding Uchiha and Uzumaki. Ino nudged both males with her elbows. "I said, don't they look so cute together?" She repeated.

Naruto grumbled. "I guess."

Sasuke shrugged. "I wouldn't know." His eyes narrowed at noticing Hinata passing Renji a bento filled with mini tomatoes. "Those tomatoes should be mine…" He mumbled childishly.

Ino raised her brow. Lately she has noticed the two males acting rather…indifferent. It's clear that Naruto and Sasuke didn't care for Renji. Originally she thought they had feelings for the princess. However, it turned out that the young guards are merely jealous because they felt as if Renji had taken away their friend. Ino had met Hinata ten years after Hinata had befriended Sasuke and Naruto. She had always noticed how close the three were. Both males have no living relatives and have grown to view Hinata as family.

Grinning cheekily, Ino wrapped her arms around their necks. "You two are so cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Naruto retorted.

"Don't touch me with such formality!" Sasuke snapped.

Ino sighed. "You two are hopeless. Well I better go. Don't you guys bother Hinata while she's with Renji, got it?" She scolded, turning away.

Sasuke scoffed, folding his arms while Naruto pouted. "Tch, she's annoying. Why can't Hinata-chan have friends who are like her?" The blond whined.

The black haired male shrugged as Naruto began walking towards the princess and Renji.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "To talk to Hinata-chan. Are you coming?"

Sasuke sighed, reluctantly following. "Whatever."

-x-x-x-

"Those two are nothing more than perverted old men. Ha-ha, your sister guessed right." Renji's loud laughter filled the vicinity.

Hinata giggled. "They seem like nice noblemen. Though I must admit, I wasn't expecting Hanabi to inform me of what Lord Hatake said." The blue haired beauty blushed darkly. When Hanabi told her Kakashi compared her to a woman from an erotic novel, she didn't know rather to feel disgusted or take it as a compliment. Either way, it was quite…awkward to find out.

Renji tilted his head. "Are you always so polite when speaking?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I've noticed you always use formalities when talking to someone. It's not like those two old geezers are around. It's alright to say Kakashi or Kisuke." He said, smiling lopsidedly.

Hinata's brows furrowed. She knew that she is polite, but it was the way she has been raised. If her father heard her speak to someone so formally, she would be scolded. Biting down on her bottom lip, Hinata spoke. "But it's the way I have been raised…it would be hard to break that habit."

Renji sighed, placing his hand on top of her head. "Eh, I suppose that's what makes you so different. But that's what I like about ya'." He grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Renji-kun, you're ruining my hair." She blushed darkly from the contact, trying to fix her hair back in place.

"Hinata-chan, how come you didn't fix us anything? I thought you loved us." The blond whined, clinging to Hinata's waist, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Renji scolded. "Get off of her, idiot!" The red haired male tried pulling the blond away from Hinata.

"Let go of me, you pineapple loser! She was my friend before she was yours!" Naruto shouted, glaring.

Sasuke stood in silence watching the two. One refused to let go of Hinata and the other trying desperately to pull the blond off. It's rather tiring to watch. "Why don't you both act like mature men. Let go of the princess Naruto. You're behaving childishly. It's making her feel uncomfortable." The Uchiha sighed, hitting both males on their heads.

Renji and Naruto shot Sasuke a glare, blushing from embarrassment while mumbling apologies. Hinata shook her head, smiling awkwardly. After a few moments of silence, Hinata eyed her two friends. "Aren't you two supposed to be at your post?"

Naruto coughed. "Well, we um decided to take a little break. I'm sure Hyuuga-sama wouldn't mind it. Besides we hardly get to spend any time with you anymore, because of this guy hogging up all your time." He eyed Renji. "You have work to do around here too, you know." The blonde pointed accusingly to Renji. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on Hinata-chan."

Renji and Hinata blushed, looking away from each other. Sasuke, who noticed this, smirked. By Hinata being the princess, there have been many men trying to get close to her, some just for the money and others to become a future king. Many of these men Sasuke and Naruto had to scare away, mainly because they weren't good enough for their friend. But this guy…he seemed different. Hinata had changed since his arrival at the Hyuuga palace. She had become more laid-back and outgoing. In his eyes, it was a good thing.

"Come on, miso breath. Let's leave them alone." Sasuke said.

Naruto did a double look. "B-But Sasuke, we can't just leave him alone with Hinata-chan!"

"I said let's go!" He reached out, grabbing the back of Naruto's collar. His black hues met with Renji's hazel eyes. "You better take care of her." Sasuke warned.

Renji seemed taken by a surprised, but soon understood the meaning behind his words. Once the two were out of ear range, Renji glanced over at Hinata. Her appearance looked so serene and peaceful. Raising his hand, he caressed her cheek gently.

"Re-Renji…" Hinata whispered.

He parted his lips. "Hinata, there is something I want—"

"Hinata-hime, your cousin has requested your presence…huh? Oh, p-please forgive my intrusion! I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Hanataro blushed darkly. His eyes narrowed to the side, trying his hardest to look anywhere but at the couple.

Renji growled. "Of all the times to show up, you just had to come now!" He shouted at the nervous servant.

"I-I'm sorry Renji-san. I didn't mean to. I promise not to mention a word of this to Lord Hyuuga." He bowed repeatedly.

Hinata, who had now recovered from her trance, focused on Hanataro. "It's quite alright Hanataro-kun. There isn't a need to apologize. Where is Neji-niisan?"

Hanataro's eyes shifted to the left. "He should be right over there somewhere. He was speaking to a few guests of his…um I believe their names were Tenten and Lee."

Hinata's eyes widened at the mention of their names. Tenten and Lee are children of Gai Maito, a well-known samurai in Japan. Tenten and Lee are also very skilled in martial arts, and have been teaching Neji a few moves. "Excuse me Renji."

Renji waved her off. "Yeah, I'll see you later." His hazel irises trailed down to Hanataro. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

The male nodded. "S-Sure, what is that you want to ask Renji-san?"

Renji blushed lightly. "You know Hinata pretty well, don't you?"

"I've only been working here for eight months. So I don't know her too well. Someone like Naruto or Sasuke would, considering they refer to her as their sister. Is there something you wanted to know?" He questioned.

"Um, never mind. Thanks anyways." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he past the shorter male. He wanted to know more about Hinata. Asking Naruto would be out of the question. That blond already despised him, plus he was rather annoying. Renji would like to stay away from the creepy bathroom stalker. Then there is Sasuke. He seems a tad bit more lenient than Naruto and less troublesome, despite his arrogant aura.

Turning down the corridors, he spotted just who he was thinking about. Sasuke stood in front of the double sliding doors, his expression unreadable, and most likely guarding Hanabi's room. Luckily Naruto wasn't anywhere around. Approaching the man, he smirked. "Do you always look so serious while on guard duty?" Renji snickered.

Sasuke glowered. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Relax. I'm not here to make fun of you. I just wanted to ask you something." He paused. "You're close friends with Hinata, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Why are you asking?" The Uchiha raised his brow.

"I want to do something special for Hinata…but I'm not sure what she likes." He coughed.

Sasuke smirked. "Ah, I see. What makes you so sure I'll tell you?"

Renji pressed his lips tightly. "Tch, forget I even asked." He turned around.

"Hey, wait! I'm only messing around." Sasuke watched as Renji slowly turned back around. "Hinata-hime isn't like other girls. So don't bother going out of your way and buying her something really expensive. She enjoys the simpler things, flowers, stargazing or even something as plain as a few find words. Hinata-hime is special in that way. She's one of a kind to many males." Sasuke explained.

Renji let the words sink in. "Hm, thanks for the advice. You're not such a bad guy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a thing for her." He smiled.

"I couldn't view the princess in that way even if I wanted to. She is pretty, but Hinata-hime is like a sister to me." Sasuke returned the smile with a smirk. "But thanks. You aren't either aren't so bad yourself. Though I must warn you, if you plan on trying to court the princess, you will meet a boulder in the middle of the road. You'll have to move it by force if you want to get to the princess. Now if you'll excuse me, I must continue my guarding duties without any interruptions." Sasuke's expression turned into stone, as he looked ahead, standing in a straight position while ignoring Renji's presence.

"_A boulder in the middle of the road? What could that mean_?i" Renji thought. Walking away, he pondered Sasuke's words.

-x-x-x-x-

Emerald eyes scanned the room. A frown sketched his way across the pale features. "Where is Hyuuga-sama?" The sonorous voice questioned.

"Hyuuga-sama should be arriving soon." Rin replied nervously. The door slide opened, causing Rin to sigh in relief. "Hyuuga-sama, you have guest." He bowed, respectively.

Hiashi nodded, dismissing Rin. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Hitsugaya-sama. I'm sure you were treated with respect in my absence?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yes, I was."

"Would you care for any tea, sir Hitsugaya?" A woman bowed beside the white haired male.

"Yes, peppermint flavor please. Thank you." He smiled politely, causing the woman to blush lightly.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Shall we get to business?"

-x-x-x-

"Ah, if it isn't the beautiful and youthful Hinata-sama, it's so good to see you on this exuberant day!" Lee boosted, grinning ear to ear.

Tenten and Neji groaned. "Calm down Lee. You act as if you haven't seen her in ages." The brown haired girl turned to Hinata, smiling apologetically. "Please forgive Lee. You know he can be a tad bit…vivacious." She chuckled awkwardly.

Hinata smiled knowingly. "It's quite alright." Her lavender eyes met with Lee's large black hues. "It's good to see you as well, Lee-kun."

The bowl-cut haired male continued grinning cheekily. "Hinata-sama have you given it any thought of visiting us someday? Neji-kun has come many times, but you have not. It would be quite the excitement to show you the dojo sometimes and hang out."

"She's the princess, Lee. She isn't allowed as much freedom as you would think." Neji said, but tensed when he noticed Hinata's dejected expression. "I'm sorry Hinata-sama. I did not mean to…"

"It's quite alright. You don't need to apologize, Neji-niisan. And please, I've told you before not to refer to me as 'sama'." She said.

Neji looked down, nodded. "Forgive me."

Hinata smiled. "Don't be. Please excuse me. I must be going now. It was nice seeing you two again." She bowed to both siblings. Walking away, Hinata sighed. She knew Neji was right. Being the princess of the Hyuuga family does limit her freedom. Although Neji is a part of the wealthy family, he has more freedom than she does. He often goes out to spend time with his friends. Neji has also been to Japan's most popular festival, the one she has never been to due to her father banning her from going.

Life as a princess isn't exact the fairy tale a girl would dream of.

Passing through the gardens, she spotted Renji standing on the small bridge over the mini pond. Smiling warmly, Hinata approached him. "H-Hello," she spoke shyly.

Renji turned. "Yo."

"You were saying something earlier. What was it?" She asked curiously.

Renji scratched the back of his head. "Oh, yeah about that…um well, where can I start?" He chuckled. Turning to face her, he grabbed her hands. "Hinata, from the moment I met you there has been a pounding in my chest that I couldn't ignore, not even if I tried. You have made my time as a guard much enjoyable. I find myself happy just to see your smiling face. And the way you blush over every little thing. Before I met you, I thought you were going to be a spoiled, bratty princess, who always wanted everything her way, but you weren't like that. To be honest, you are the complete opposite." He paused, taking a step closer to her, standing only inches away from her.

"I've grown fond of you Hinata. I…I've come to love you." He confessed.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Y-You really love me?"

Renji nodded. "I do." He smiled warmly.

She wouldn't have guessed that he has fallen for her all this time. Her heart skipped a beat, as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. The very man she has fallen for…loves her. "Renji-kun, I lo—"

"Ah, there you are. Hinata I've been looking for you"

Hinata turned around to see her father. Next to him was a shorter, but yet handsome male, someone who she didn't recognize.

Hiashi motioned his hand to the male next to him. "Hinata this is Lord Toshiro Hitsugaya. He is your future husband." He introduced the two together.

Hinata and Renji's eyes widened. Just moments ago the red head had confessed his love to the princess and something like this has to happen.

Maybe this is what Sasuke was referring to.

This Hitsugaya person is the boulder in the middle of the road towards his path to Hinata.


	4. Chapter x4

"H-Husband?" Hinata repeated.

Hiashi nodded. "As a peace treaty between our countries, I'm handing you over to Lord Hitsugaya. In other words, an arranged marriage," he says.

Renji and Hinata paled. This can't be happening, not now. Not when Renji just confessed to her. Hinata's eyes slowly trailed over to Hitsugaya. It's hard to believe someone so young can be a Lord.

"My Lord, permission to speak," Renji asked. When Hiashi nodded, the red head continued. "Isn't this kid too young to marry the princess?"

Hitsugaya's brow twitched. "I'm not a child!" If it's one thing he hated, it was being referred to as a child. Sometimes he cursed his appearance. Maybe if he were a tad bit taller, it would not happen. Teal eyes glared darkly up at the red head.

Hiashi couldn't help but to smile. "Despite his appearance, Lord Hitsugaya is actually a few years older than Hinata. If you'll excuse me, there are some things that I need to attend to. Renji please come with me." His pale eyes narrowed at the tan skinned male.

Renji wanted to object, there was no way he could leave Hinata alone with Hitsugaya, but he could not ignore Hiashi. Frowning, Renji nodded and followed the older Hyuuga.

Once out of earshot, Hiashi parted his lips. "Renji, please stay in your place. You are nothing but a palace guard. You are not worthy of courting my daughter. She's too good for you." He said calmly, walking ahead.

The male stood in shock. Out of all of the things to say, he had to say that. Was he not good enough for Hinata merely because of his status? Did Hinata feel the same way? She never had answered him. Maybe she was going to turn him down? Pressing his lips into a thin line, Renji's hands tighted.

"Come on, Renji."

"A-Ah, yes my Lord. I'm sorry!" He quickly ran to catch up with the older man, but his mind glued to Hinata and Hitsugaya.

-x-x-x-

Hinata shifted uncomfortably in front of the shorter male. The look on Renji's face when her father announced the news is still in her mind. He looked so sad. "Renji…" She whispered.

"You don't appear to be so thrilled about the arrangement." He spoke deeply, his eyes gazing away from her.

She smiled sadly. "I'm s-sorry."

He shrugged. "It's alright. To be honest, I'm not really interested in this arranged marriage either. My grandfather is the one who suggested it. I only agreed to make him happy." Hitsugaya sighed, leaning against the banister.

Silence engulfed between them. "So w-what do we do?" Hinata finally asked.

"Since either of us wants this, we can just go along with it for the sake of our family." He says, observing Hinata closely. Just before he came, Hitsugaya couldn't help but to notice how close she seemed to be with the palace guard. There could be more going on between them than he knew. Maybe even more than Lord Hyuuga knew. Pressing his lips into a thin line, the white haired male frowned. "Excuse me. I may be out of line asking this, but do you have any feelings for that palace guard?"

Hinata tensed. A crimson color stained her porcelain cheeks. Her lavender eyes gazed at the clear blue water. "I…I do." She whispered.

"I figured so." He turned away without another word, leaving the female Hyuuga alone with her thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-

"Why do you look so glum? I thought you would be enjoying your time in the Hyuuga palace." Kisuke said, fanning himself with his white paper fan.

Renji frowned. "It's something you wouldn't understand." His brown eyes narrowed with a look Kisuke couldn't distinguish.

"Is something the matter?" He asked in slight concern.

"Like I said, it's something you wouldn't understand."

Renji often spoke to Kisuke in a formal manner, despite their different status in life. The feudal lord had taken Renji under his wing when he was a young boy. In some ways, Renji looks up to Kisuke like an older brother figure. It was normally easy to talk to him with just about anything, but this was something he knew would be harder to discuss. Someone like Kisuke, a feudal lord, would have no problem getting any girl he wanted and all because of his status in life. But someone like him—a lowlife palace guard, had things harder.

Kisuke scowled, closing his fan and slamming it down on the taller male's head. "And here I thought we were good friends. What's with you? What couldn't I possibly understand? Hm? Tell me." He leaned forward, waiting for Renji to respond.

"It's about the princess. Are you happy now?" Renji says.

"The princess? What could possibly…oh, I see." He smiled slyly. "She is pretty cute, isn't she? Have you made a move on her yet? Though I doubt Hiashi-sama would allow anyone to—"

"That's the thing. Hinata is a princess. I'm just a guard. It could never happen. Besides…she's getting married." He grunted. "To some short guy named Hitsugaya, or whatever."

Kisuke's eyes widened. "Ah, little Toshiro? I had heard that he was supposed to be getting married, but I wouldn't have pictured it to be Hinata-hime." He said thoughtfully.

Renji sighed dejectedly "You aren't exactly helping."

"I'm sorry about that." Kisuke chuckled apologetically. Noticing Renji's saddened expression, Kisuke's eyes narrowed forlornly. "Hey, you're really sad about this aren't you?" Renji's silence was more than enough. It marked the second time Renji had falling for a princess. The first time was Rukia. Kisuke still was not quite sure how Rukia felt in return towards Renji. However, just like Hinata, Rukia was placed in an arranged married to someone by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji was devastated when it happened. He put himself in seclusion for two months. Now this happens. Renji sure did fall for the wrong women.

"I don't know what to do." Renji sighed.

Kisuke rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes closed thoughtfully. He wanted to help Renji out, but he didn't know where to start. Just as he was getting ready to speak, he spotted Naruto and Ino approaching. "Ah, it's nice to see you two." Kisuke chimed.

Naruto smiled, while Ino flipped her long blond ponytail behind her shoulders. "Is Kakashi anywhere around here?" Naruto asked, looking around the vicinity.

"No, he didn't come this time. He was too engrossed in the latest volume of Icha Icha Tactics to come. If you know what I mean." He nudged Renji and Naruto, who glared in response. Clearing his throat, Kisuke coughed awkwardly. "So what brings you two here? Shouldn't you been on guarding duties, Naruto?"

The blond shook his head. "No, Sai has taken my shift. I was just on my way to visit Hinata-chan. But this one—" Naruto pointed his thumb at Ino, "started following me. I want to spend time alone with Hinata-chan! Why can't you go follow Sasuke around? You're in love with him, aren't you?" He yelled in frustration.

"Oh shut up. I'm Hinata's friend too!" Ino shouted.

Renji rolled his eyes. "She's busy either way. The princess is with her prince." He grunted, pushing past everyone. Before he could step any further, Naruto grabbed the red head by his arm. "What the hell?" Renji growled, not all too pleased by the gesture.

"What do you mean by 'prince'?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Renji looked away. "She'll be getting married soon."

Ino noticed his saddened expression. It didn't take a genius to realize Renji had feelings for Hinata. The wedding simply couldn't happen! Not with Renji's heart on the line. Furthermore, Hinata's heart is on the line too. Her best friend couldn't marry this guy. Her blue eyes locked on Renji's features. Placing her hand gentle on top of his, she smiled with determination. "Don't worry. We'll get her back for you."

Naruto and Kisuke raised their brow. "Ino, what are you planning?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Just wait and see." She winked, pulling Renji along with her.

Kisuke blinked. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

The blond shrugged. "Who knows what's up her sleeve. I just hope she knows what she's planning."

-x-x-x-

Renji frowned. The female has been dragging him around the palace for nearly fifteen minutes. Trying to pull away from her didn't help. She's quite the strong. For a girl that is. "Where are you taking me?" The red head questioned.

"Somewhere we can talk in private. The Hyuuga's can be quite nosy." Noticing a vacant room Ino pulled Renji with her, shutting the door behind them. "Do you love Hinata?" Ino asks seriously.

Renji bit his lip. It's rather difficult to tell someone other than Hinata that he has feelings for his. He could feel his face grow hot. "She means a lot to me." He mutters.

Ino fans her hand dismissively. "But do you _love_ her?"

He grunts in annoyance. "Why are you asking me this anyways? It isn't really any of your concern!" Renji yells.

Ino smiled. "I know a person who is in love when I see it and you, my fine fellow, are in love with Hinata Hyuuga. You don't have to deny it while I'm around."

"Are you always this perceptive?" Renji smirked.

"Well I am a girl. I take notice in these things. So what are you going to do?" Ino flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder, waiting for a response.

What could he do? There was not anything he _could_ do. By him being just a guard, he couldn't offer the type of lifestyle she deserved, but Hitsugaya could. He was a Feudal Lord of an entire country. Then there was Lord Hyuuga. He would never allow his daughter to date him.

Renji shrugged. "There isn't anything I can do, but be happy for her. All that matters at this point is Hinata's happiness. I can't offer her everything. I'm just a guard anyways." He chuckled bitterly.

Ino frowned. "You're just going to give up? What kind of a man gives up on the girl he loves?"

"What's this about love?"

Ino and Renji turn around to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame. Ino blushed, running towards the raven haired male, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke groaned, glaring at the blonde. "Let go of me." He demanded. Unfortunately he was ignored when Ino rubbed her cheek against his.

Renji raised his brow. "Are you two dating?"

"Yes!" Ino chimed loudly.

"No!" Sasuke retorted, roughly pushing Ino away from him. Ino pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "Now, back to my previous question, what are you two talking about?" He asked.

"Hinata is getting married." Ino explains.

Sasuke's eyes trailed to Renji. "Ah, I heard about this. Toshiro Hitsugaya, right? I spoke to him on my way here. He seems like an okay guy." Ino elbowed him on his elbow. The Uchiha sent the blond a glare. "What the hell was that for?"

Ino give a pointed look the Renji, which Sasuke took note of. He knew Renji held feelings for Hinata, but he also knew that Hitsugaya had no intention of marrying Hinata. From the previous conversation he had with the white haired male, he and Hinata had come to an agreement on only agreeing to please their family. "I'm sure Hinata-hime has her mind on other things, other than Hitsugaya-sama." He smirked at Renji.

-x-x-x-

It's been two weeks since the introduction of Hinata and Hitsugaya. Renji had been keeping his distance from the princess. Whenever Hinata tried to speak to him, he would ignore her. It puzzled her, but it also hurt her. Why was he ignoring her?

"Hinata-sama, are you alright. You look r-rather glum today." Hanataro asked worriedly.

The blue head female smiled sadly. "I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me. I think I'm going to get some fresh air." She excused herself from the younger male, escorting herself to the garden. She smiled warmly spotting Sasuke standing under the cherry blossom tree smiling at her.

Approaching the male, she waved. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I'm waiting on you. I knew you would be making an appearance. Come over here." He pulled her by her arm to stand next to him. His black orbs stared down at her pale features. "Are you really going to marry that guy?"

Hinata flinched. "I have to…"

Sasuke sighed, poking her forehead. "You always give up. Come on, didn't I teach you to stand strong. I know you don't want to marry that guy. Don't marry him for the sake of making your father happy. Runaway if you have to."

"R-Runaway? But I can't do that!" Hinata shook her head.

Sasuke chuckled, flicking her forehead. "You can. I know you can. Look, I know how much you like Renji. You are like an open book when you are around him. It's easy to read. Why don't you talk to Renji and you two could run away together. Start a new life." He explained.

Hinata stared in shock. It wasn't like Sasuke to suggest something like that. "But…Renji-kun hasn't been speaking to me lately."

"That's because he's a child. He doesn't know how to deal with the situation. Make him listen. And if that doesn't work, let me have a talk with him and I'll straighten him out. It's the least I can do for the princess." Sasuke winked.

She smiled. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Wrapping her arms around his waist, Hinata embraced him tightly.

Sasuke smiled, returning the hug. Hinata was the only girl he would allow to hug him. If things turned out differently for them, Sasuke would have wanted to be the one who married the princess, but he knew that would never happen. He was a fool in love, but it would never work out. It was a one-sided love. Sadly, Hinata only viewed him as her brother. "Go talk to him." He whispered, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

Hinata smiled with determination. Nodding her head, she ran off. Sasuke watched her until he could no longer see her. "Good luck, Hinata." Sasuke whispered. Smirking, he walked in the opposite direction.

-x-x-x-

She continued running as if she were running for her life. She searched every square inch of the palace for Renji and she had yet to find him. Until she spotted him near the gate, she called out his name.

Running towards him, she stared up at him with hopeful eyes. "Run away with me." She said.

"Wh-What?" He seemed flabbergasted by her sudden confession.

"I…I love you, Renji. I don't care if you're a guard! I just want to be with you. Please, let's run away together. Please…" She stared up into his eyes, trying to search for any answer.

Renji stared down at her. A shadow casts over his eyes as he spoke. "You want to run away with me?" He couldn't believe her words. Not only that, but she loved him. Reaching out to grab her hand, he lifted his head smiling warmly. "Alright, let's do it. Let's run away together." He leaned forward, sealing her lips with a kiss.

In the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong to run away, but he didn't want to miss the opportunity to be with Hinata. If that meant running away with her, then he would.


	5. Chapter x5

He knew that it was a bad idea from the start. So, why he is running in the middle of the night dressed in dark clothing with the princess? It's simple. She wanted to run away with him. The further away from the palace they ran, the more Renji started to regret his choice. The fear of knowing what could happen if they caught them scares him. Most likely Hiashi will assume that he has kidnapped his daughter.

Hazel eyes gazed to the side. Hinata seemed preoccupied with her own thoughts to take notice of his current apprehensiveness. Rounding the corner, Renji spotted a palace guard. Had they realized Hinata is missing already? Of course they have. She is the princess after all.

Pulling Hinata close to his chest, he motioned for her to remain silent. Spotting an empty hut not too far, Renji and Hinata made dash towards the wooden plank shack. Shutting the door behind them, Renji slid down the door, his hand over his heart. "That was close. Do you think they caught sight of us?"

"No. I doubt it." Hinata said, sitting hesitantly on the stack of hay. Her lavender eyes looked everywhere besides Renji. "What's wrong? You seem…different."

Scratching the back of his head, Renji sighed. "It's just that…well I feel that we should go back. Your father will have my head if he finds me with you." He admitted. Daring himself to focus his attention to the dark blue haired female, Renji wasn't surprised to see a pout consuming her soft features. "It's not that I don't want to run away with you. I do. Honestly. But this doesn't seem right. Instead of running to escape the problem, we should face it head on."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head to the side.

"What I'm saying is that we should tell your father we are…together." He mumbled the last word. Are they together? He never verbally asked her to become his girlfriend. Does it count that they attempted to run away together? It probably does qualify as dating. He really is new to this sort of thing. He could feel his face grow hot as he quickly looked away, covering half of his face with his tan hand.

Hinata blushed. "I suppose you're right." She stood to her feet, approaching the red head. "Do you want to go back now?"

Renji shook his head. "It's not very often that I get to spend time alone with you like this." He lifted his head. Hazel eyes stared intently into lavender irises. Grabbing her arm, he gentle pulled her down, until they were face to face. His eyes narrowed hazily, filled with lust and passion. Maneuvering his hand towards her cheek, he gently caressed it before sliding it behind her neck. His hazel eyes dropped down to her lips. "Hinata…" He breathed, capturing her lips in a tender and passionate kiss.

Her eyes widened in surprise, taken back by the sudden action. But she soon fell into the kiss. The couple fell on the hay covered ground. His body hovering over hers, as they stared into each other's eyes. No words needed to be spoken. He knew what he wanted, as did she. Renji closed the distance between them and continued his ministrations.

Tonight would be a night either Renji Abarai or Hinata Hyuuga would forget.

-x-x-x-x-

Renji stretched his aching body as he awakens from a peaceful sleep. Sitting up, he brought his hand to his head, turning to focus on the sleeping beauty beside him. He couldn't believe what they gave into last night. But he has to admit, it felt good. The sexually tension had been released. He could still hear her cries of pleasure. A darken blush stained his cheeks.

"R-Renji-kun?" Hinata groaned, slowly sitting up.

The red head smiled softly. "Mornin' sleeping beauty, we better get dressed and had back to the palace." He says, standing to his feet scrambling to find his discarded clothes.

Hinata blushed at his nude figure and quickly looked away. She really gave herself away last night. Guilt and regret was the furthest thing from her mind. After all, she does love Renji. She doesn't feel regret at all.

After the couple put on their clothes, heading back to the palace undetected came by with a breeze. Unfortunately, when arriving back the two were cornered by Naruto and Sasuke. The best friends of Hinata observed Renji keenly, causing the taller male to blush and look away.

"You seem different." Naruto says slowly, leaning forward inspecting Renji closely. His blue eyes shifted to Hinata. "You too, Hinata-chan. Did something…happen between you two?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Renji and Hinata shifted, avoiding eye contact. Sasuke noticed this, as a frown reached his pale features. Taking a step closer towards Renji, he stared impassively. No words were said, but judging from his expression, Renji knew that look. Warning him, if he dared to ever hurt Hinata, Sasuke wouldn't hesitant to hurt him.

Stepping away, Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Let's go, Naruto."

"But Sasuke, this pervert—" The blond had no chance to finish his sentence when Sasuke yanked him forward.

Hinata smiled lopsidedly. "Those two…" She sighs.

"They really care about your well-being. I suppose that must be nice to have them in your life." He said.

Hinata nodded. "They are like family to me." She smiles thoughtfully. Renji's hand grabbing onto hers pulled her out of her trance. His features were determined. Nodding, they both made their way into the main room to have a talk with her father.

"Hinata-sama! There you are. Everyone has been wondering where you have been. Hyuuga-sama thought you were kidnapped. Where have you been?" Hanataro question frantically.

"I…I was with—"

"She was with me. Is Hyuuga-sama beyond the corridors?" Renji asked gruffly. He wanted to get this over with. The quicker he speaks to Hiashi, the faster it will be finished.

The younger male nodded. "Yes, he is in there."

Renji wasted no time grabbing Hinata by her wrist and pulled her along. By the door side stood two guards. With a small nod of seeing the princess, the door slide opens revealing Hiashi. The couple entered hesitantly. Hiashi's eyes showed just how displeased he is in not only Hinata, but Renji as well. "Please, take a seat." He instructed. Renji and Hinata took a seat down in front of him, with sweat dripping down the side of their forehead. "Do you mind telling me where you were?" His pale eyes glanced at Hinata, demanding an answer.

Hinata shifted nervously. "I…was with Renji-kun."

"And why were with him?" The man closed his eyes.

This time Renji took the opportunity to speak up. "Sir, I'm in love with your daughter. I know that I'm nothing more than a palace guard, but Hinata means more to me than anything in the world. I'm willing to do anything just to insure her happiness." He placed his hand on top of Hinata's as he spoke his words.

Hinata flushed, while Hiashi remained expressionless. "Do you return his affections, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. "I do. And I know how much the arranged marriage means to you. But I couldn't possibly marry Hitsugaya when I feel nothing for him. My heart belongs to Renji!" She blurted, putting all of her emotions into her spoken words. Hinata wanted her father to know just not much she cares for Renji.

Hiashi remained silent, observing both his daughter and the guard, as he parted his lips to speak. "I had no idea this is what you felt. Your happiness means the world to me. After all you are my daughter. I'll approve of this relationship." A rare smile graced his features.

Hinata and Renji exchanged brief looks, smiling happily. "Thank you, my lord. You will not regret it. I promise to treat your daughter just like the princess she really is." Renji spoke, with flushed cheeks.

"Please excuse me, I must attend a meeting." The feudal lord stood up leaving the room.

Renji turned to Hinata, smiling lovingly. "I love you, my princess."

"I love you too, my prince." She giggled at her corny last liner, as did Renji.

No more running, because finally the guard has his princess. And he won't ever be letting her go any time soon.

-x-x-x-x-x

iSix years later/i

"Mom, Rin is bothering me!"

"No I'm not. It's not my fault you're a whiny crybaby."

Hinata sighed, as she listened to her two children bickering with each other. It's been like this all day since Renji left to spend time with Kisuke. "Rin stop bothering your sister and Risa stop making faces at your brother." Hinata smiled at Risa's shocked expression. "Yes, I did catch that." It's hard to deal with twins. But her children were her pride and joy.

Rin resembles his mother, while Risa looks just like her father. Flaming red hair and lavender eyes just like her mother, while Rin is just the opposite. The two twins continued playing and running around within the area. Just as this was happening, Renji entered. Standing beside him is Sasuke and Naruto, who both immediately approached their god-children.

"Welcome home." Hinata smiled at her husband.

Renji smiled warmly, walking towards Hinata kissing her forehead. "It's good to be back, princess. I ran into those two on my way here. They wanted to see Rin and Risa. So they followed me here. I hope those two weren't causing you too much trouble." He eyes his two children.

She shook her head. "No, they weren't. Kids are kids, right?" She said, looking over her shoulder watching Naruto giving Rin piggy back rides, while Sasuke was listening to Risa talking about who knows what. He didn't seem that interested, but for the sake of Risa, Sasuke held a smile on his face.

Five years ago, both Hinata and Renji had gotten married shortly after confessing their feelings for each other to Hiashi. Not long after that, Hinata found out she was pregnant. Neji and Naruto hadn't been so pleased when they found out, realizing that Renji and Hinata lost their virginity before they had gotten married. Ino had been ecstatic at the news and asked to be the god-mother, in which Hinata agreed, seeing how the blond is her best female friend.

Her eyes shifted to Renji. Finally the life she has always dreamed of has finally come true. She feels free. And it's all because of Renji. She finally found the love of her life.


End file.
